


【桃芝】Cry baby

by sparklingtherapy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 爱哭鬼徐英浩
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 5





	【桃芝】Cry baby

**Author's Note:**

> 和朋友的聊天记录汇编

Cry baby  


  
他听见金廷祐逃亡一样摔上门离开房间的声音了。肯定被吓到了，徐英浩抱歉地想，对着手里郑在玹扔在床上的卫衣打了个喷嚏。这样的话、这样的话，他抽抽鼻子，明天，醒过来之后要找他道个歉。说是道歉，是社交礼仪层面的那个意思，轻快地说声“sorry”，不到真心实意觉得愧疚的地步。说得再具体一点，就是搬家那天在家具进来之前，先敲敲邻居的门，送上乔迁的年糕，说今天因为要收拾东西可能会吵一些，对不起，是这种情境下的对不起的感觉。虽然，客观上给人添麻烦了——添麻烦了对吧？可是如果大家住在一起的话，人，社会性动物，大家选择聚集在一起的话，实际上就是默认了会给互相添一些麻烦……可是也会得到一些东西不是吗？而且，徐英浩又一次晕乎乎地把头埋进卫衣的帽子里，那里堆积了很多郑在玹香水的味道，而且，哭不是很正常嘛，是本能呀……是眼泪自己出来的。廷祐他们，在占用了厕所太久把文泰一逼到楼下来借洗手间的时候也不会道歉嘛。因为是没办法的事情，是本能，是没办法的，所以大家都能接受，都要接受——  
  
郑在玹的味道先于他的存在挤进房间了。是谁呢？徐英浩半闭着眼睛，他甚至连澡都没有洗，就堂而皇之地躺在郑在玹的床上。是谁这么快地就把在玹送来了呢？他把十层的住民在脑子里缓慢地过了一遍，郑在玹也躺上来的时候才慢慢想起他的朋友了。亲故呀亲故，中本悠太有条不紊地把还在浴室布满雾气的镜子前慢条斯理地自我欣赏的郑在玹抓出来的样子像是动画电影一样一闪一闪地浮现在脑子里。徐英浩皱着鼻子，傻乎乎地张着嘴，看上去甚至有点幸福了。郑在玹是为了逃避现在的姿态才抢先去洗澡的，这种事情根本，根本不会去想，就算是可能性，在徐英浩的世界里也是不存在的。在他哭的时候，在玹会来的，在玹会来安慰他的，这和地球是圆的一样，是同一级别的不言自明的事情。他那天在练习室里哭的时候完全没觉得有什么不妥，他从小接受到的说法是，眼泪就和饥饿，口渴，困意一样，来了就不要拒绝。用不好听的话说，垃圾桶也需要经常倒干净……但这里似乎不是这么想的，孩子们面面相觑，呼啦一下像鸽子一样地散开了，最后只剩下在玹站在他面前。这也说明在玹是特殊的吧？如果是要谈心的话，泰容，道英，不是说在玹不好，可是他们会比你更合适吧。总而言之，言而总之，那时候留下来的，就是尚且还是忙内的郑在玹了。这一切都很反逻辑，对吧？至少很反这里的逻辑。把最小的孩子留下来处理麻烦什么的，不能说是没这种事，只是他的哥哥们不是那样的人。但，徐英浩在这里重申，我不是麻烦。郑在玹半开玩笑地把他哭得涕泪横流的脸搬出来嘲弄的时候，他也一脸不高兴地抓住他的手臂，不，不是麻烦，你会觉得饿着的廷祐是麻烦吗？你会觉得需要刮胡子的马克是麻烦吗？文泰一平和地说，Johnny哇。弟弟们的眼神都散开了，虚虚地攀着宿舍的墙壁，似乎猛然间对斑驳的污渍产生了兴趣。徐英浩转头去看郑在玹，他的侧脸嵌在浮动的空气里，被徐英浩握在手里的小臂好像是独立于身体的生命体。  
  
不安也是不存在的。事实上那种像是在忍耐什么的样子才是郑在玹躺在哭泣的徐英浩身边时的常态。徐英浩只知道结果是好的，会有轻轻的抚摸，松松的拥抱和梦话一样的呓语。他半梦半醒地和郑在玹叠在一起，光是那样就已经很幸福了。有些时候轻轻的抚摸会变成从衣服下面伸到胸口的手掌，松松的拥抱会变成压在他身上的重量，梦话一样的呓语也会变成压抑着的喘息。就算被短短的指甲掐出了印子，折起来的腿酸痛不已，徐英浩也觉得自己是幸福的。做爱也是不讨厌的。性欲是本能，是没办法的，它来的时候，接受就好了。而且和在玹做爱是很舒服的，做爱有助于疗愈……所以这一切来的时候徐英浩都是很高兴的，他总是可以体面平和地应付生命。  
  
今天也做了。他用侧脸抵着郑在玹扁扁的枕头，润滑液凉凉地顺着大腿流下去。可能会在膝盖积起来吧，徐英浩迷迷糊糊地想，伪善地祈祷着但愿不要流到郑在玹的床单上，不然明天姨母又会善意地抱怨为什么他们又换床上用品。他这样想着，一只手伸到两腿之间，他的本意是垫在自己的阴茎下面，接住射出来，又可能是流出来的精液。。快射了、快射了，在玹来之前就哭得软绵绵的了，又被手指玩得湿漉漉的，没一会儿就坚持不了了。可是郑在玹误解了他的意思，手被掰到腰后面了。徐英浩被迫用一种摇摇欲坠的姿势悬空着，他不得不绷紧精神，也绷紧腹肌才不至于直接倒进郑在玹的床铺。哥不就是想要爱吗，不就是为了这个吗，他听见郑在玹断断续续地说，咬牙切齿地说，不就是、不就是想要爱吗？那就听我的话啊，他听见郑在玹咬牙切齿地说，泫然欲泣地说，那就听我的话啊、哥现在不准碰，不准，不可以……  
  
后面的话徐英浩没有听见，精液如同他所预料的那样缓缓地，一点点地流了出来，一些沾到了他的腹肌上，一些流到了床单上。他被轰鸣着的高潮卷走了，幸福地，晕晕乎乎地，没有留恋地顺着风而去了。他过了一会儿才意识到自己被翻了过来，天花板的裂纹模糊地低垂着。他像抱着自己的blue一样投入地抱着郑在玹，梦话一样地说，在玹，我们在玹，想要爱的话，在玹想要爱的话，不管多少我都会爱你的，不管多少……  
  



End file.
